


Knott's son

by Ihatechoosinganame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Character Bashing, Character Death, Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihatechoosinganame/pseuds/Ihatechoosinganame
Summary: After being freed following the Tournament, Sirius sets out to right a wrong and bring Harry to his rightful family. Harry, (Gabriel Knott) was abducted as a child and used to replace the boy who lived something only Sirius realized. How will this affect the story? Warning for violence. Extreme childabuse. Child death.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: There will be extreme mentions of child abuse in this story. Harry did not have an easy life. Sexual abuse is also mentioned.   
Disclaimer 2: I know Nott is no with a K. I wrote this before I knew that and I have a lot is written (Like 50 thousand words worth though I will be slower updating it) I am not changing it for this story, Knott is spelled with a K. Also do not give hate for the fact that the parents are gay in this. It just happened that way. I think they will make a great couple and a lot of my stories, I don't really care about gender in relationships.   
Disclaimer 3: It is rated M due to the abuse mentioned  
Disclaimer 4: If you recognize it, I do not own it. 

  
Harry Potter was shaking slightly as he made his way to Gringotts with Sirius who had a grip on his shoulder. He had set up the meeting room and snuck Harry out of the Dursleys so they were guaranteed to attend. It took a lot of planning and Harry had known it was coming for a long time. Still, Harry wasn't sure this was a good idea. He was under glamours that prevented anyone from seeing he was Harry Potter but they still were very careful to ensure they were not followed.  


Despite having known this was coming, Harry wasn't sure if he could go through with it. "I don't know if I can do this," he whispered shaking slightly. "Sirius, they'll kill me." He had never been so scared before. Not even when he faced Voldemort. 

"They'd need to go through me first puppy," Sirius said gently. He would do anything to protect the young boy. "You need this, it's your best chance pup."

"What if...what if I don't have anyone," Harry questioned. This was all dependent on him having other family but what if he really was alone in the world? "What if I was just some orphan or something...some...child of some whore who..."

"Take everything they said out of your head, this is the first step to protecting you, Harry. Will you trust me?"

He nodded as they entered the room. Sirius was likely the only person in the world he trusted. He wanted this but he was terrified. He went into the meeting room with him sitting down. Sirius spoke to him quietly as they waited for their other guests to arrive. One of those being Amelia Bones who was shocked to get the summons. Still, she felt he was owed it since he had been unjustly placed in Azkaban. It was only Harry bringing back the rat during the tournament that had that truth come to light. "Sirius Black, may I ask why we are here and the need for Gringotts," Amelia Bones demanded. It was fairly neutral territory and it could have been because he did not trust the ministry but Amelia had once known the man well. She had a feeling it would be something more troublesome. 

"I need glamour charms removed from this child here," he stated remaining calm even as Harry shook beside him. "They are too strong for me to break. It's possible its blood linked. I also wish to potentially report the murder of a child and the kidnapping of another."

This had everyone silent, even goblins did not take well to children being harmed. It was the greatest crime in their world. "Lord Black..." Amelia said confused. What exactly was he saying? She did not recognize the child beside him though she could see he looked terrifying. Had Azkaban addled the man's brain or was this reporting of a crime real?

"Amy, I asked you here not anyone else, least you could call me Sirius."

If what he was saying was true, she had no time for pleasantries. "Sirius, what child do you claim is murdered, and what child was kidnapped?"

He released his glamours on Harry revealing him to be the boy who lived, "My godson Harry James Potter as the child who was murdered, and this child who was sent to replace him."

Once again, the room was silent, "Explain now," Amelia growled. He could not be serious about this but even he wasn't foolish enough to prank them like this. 

"I know my godson, every freckle, every mark, the color of his eyes, down to the specks of yellow hidden in the green," Sirius said bluntly. "I loved him like my own son. From the moment he was born. This is not the child I held in my arms."

Amelia did not think what he was saying was possible. He was the boy who lived after all. "Sirius, you spent years in Azkaban your minds not completely stable. This isn't possible."

"He has a birthmark on his shoulder," Sirius said. He knew how messed up from Azkaban he was but that had nothing to do with the child beside him. He knew the truth and would not allow them to ignore it. Harry beside him did not argue which was probably what surprised them the most. "Trust me, I blamed Azkaban for me thinking that he wasn't who he was. "I thought it couldn't be possible. I've not had much time with him. Secretive meetings. Fast quick moments while I was on the run. He's not my godson. He's someone else's baby boy..."

"Har...do you mind if I call you Harry until this is settled," Amelia questioned. She would take this seriously because her job required it but it seemed extremely far fetched. But then again, not believing in the man had him falsely sentenced to prison.

Harry took a shaky breath, knowing that this was really happening now and there was no turning back. "Th-that's fine."

"Okay, Harry, how sane is Sirius Black."

Harry almost laughed at the question if it wasn't because of why she needed to ask that. "Five out of ten on a good day but not insane right now," Harry admitted. "I...I...bloody buggering hell."

"Language pup," Sirius warned gently. 

"I..." he took a shaky breath. He could do this. He had to do this. "I don't know what is true and what is not," he admitted. "I...My..."

She could see how much he was struggling. She had him sit back down. "Take your time," she said gently.

"My first memory is crying for my dad," he admitted shakily. "And I remember being hit and someone saying that they were dead and that my name was Harry Potter now and if...if I every said my real name again he'd kill me." She could not stop the brief flash of surprise going over her features. "He said he would kill me, just like he killed Harry." Sirius flinched at the reminder. "But it is blurry, I was really young. I don't know how old I was. I asked once, where the real Harry was buried but they acted like I was insane."

"So you think that you are not truly Harry Potter?" 

"I remember feeling someone carve a scar into my forehead saying that I now look like him. It was the only thing missing. I...I remember my dad...somewhat...or at least the person I called dad, He wasn't James Potter. I don't know much about how everything happened and I...I think I'm charmed not to say some things I do know."

If this was all true, it would be one of the largest crimes since the end of the war. She could hardly believe it was possible but she was not going to risk not being sure. "Okay, so we will get a curse breaker to break the charms, under full contract. We will then do a heritage potion or should there not be charms, we will put it off as a false memory."'

Sirius wasn't going to accept that. He believed the boy before him and he believed that he knew his godson, despite the time passing enough to know he was gone. Sadly he had come to accept it. "He has a birthmark on his shoulder, Harry did not," Sirius said. "That is something I'd have remembered."

Amelia agreed but did not want to think of what that implied.

They brought in Bill Weasley who barely managed to stay professional as what was going on was described and Harry was laid out on a bed. "Hey kid, I know you don't know me well but everything is going to go good. I'm the best at this. Mom would have my arse if anything happened to her dark-haired boy. And that is not even imagining what the twins would do if I was going to hurt you."

Harry had to smile slightly at that before cringing, "This will change everything."

He looked at the frightened boy sympathetically. This was too much for any child and especially one he knew had gone through so much."All it will change is your name kiddo...and the way you look, that doesn't mean anything in the long run," Bill said running a scan taking a breath. He had scarcely believed it was possible but the proof was evident in his scans. It was near impossible to miss when looking for it. "There is an advanced blood glamour tied into the Potter family here."

Amelia Bones nodded. "Alright, are you able to remove it."

"Yes," Bill said. "Don't worry Harry, this will take a bit of time to set up. I just need you to stay still for me okay?"  
He nodded laying still as he drew runes on both his palms and ankles before drawing more on his forehead. "Harry, this may hurt, okay, kid? But in the end, we will get to see the real you."

He never even made a sound as the glamours dropped.

Where the once green-eyed child laid, now was a blue-eyed light brown-haired child with too-pale skin, he had lost a good amount of size and looked sickly thin and pale, dark circles under his eyes, his hair grew out long, to his shoulders and he had scars down one side of his face, hidden slightly behind the hair.

Bill took a breath, the magic he used was strong. Sirius too took a breath as they helped Harry sit up. "Pup, you look quite handsome now," Sirius offered though he looked younger then fifteen if that was possible. He had appeared young before but without a doubt in his mind, he knew there was no possible way this child was fifteen years old. "I can tell you one thing, you won't be the Gryffindor golden boy anymore."

"Why," he choked out. 

"Because your definitely a pureblood," Sirius said gently. "From the Knott family." Growing up pureblood, Sirius knew the family line traits. He was definitely a Knott. "Either a bastard in the line or..."

"Gabriel Knott," Amelia said without a doubt in her mind interrupting him. He had to be that child. 

Sirius looked to her confused. As far as he knew, there was no Gabriel Knott from the mainline. Clearly, something had happened for her to know the name so quickly. "I don't know who that is."

"Tiberius Knott's youngest son was kidnapped when he was almost three years old," Amelia Bones said. "He had been in Saint Mungo's, dragon Flu. he was kidnapped from his bed. It was one of the largest manhunts the auror force went through following the fall of the Voldemort. They tore apart the wizarding world searching for him but no sign was ever found. As the family was supporters of the dark, there was not as big of a search effort by those in power but the Knotts, they never stopped looking, demanding answers, calling in favors to find him."

Harry had scarcely hoped that he actually had family looking for him. From what she was saying he was missed. "So you think I'm this missing boy?"

"He'd be thirteen now," She said. "A blood test would show his parentage easily enough."

"Knott...theres a Knott in my year at school," Harry said. "I don't know him very well, he is a Slytherin."

"Theodore Knott most likely," Sirius stated. "He was born at a similar time to my godson. The Knotts have Potter in their family, back a few generations, overlapped with Blacks...which would have been how the blood glamour was bound, changing and drawing out the features of our inheritance."

Harry realized something else in what she said that terrified him. "You said they were dark...like with Voldemort dark," Harry said shaking slightly. "I..." He could remember the experience in the graveyard all too well. 

"Look at me," Sirius ordered and he looked up, "You are my pup whether or not your name is Potter or Knott, no one will hurt you ever again understand me? I've lost my Harry, I'm not losing you too...the Knotts are old family purebloods. One of the most important rules, you do not kill within a family. No matter how far the dark families fall, that rule is always upheld. Your father is Lord Tiberius Knott, your brother his heir, if they have any honor, dark sided or not, you will be safe. Your not Harry, son...your not the boy who lived. You're just you. An innocent child who has done nothing wrong. They have no reason to attack you okay pup. Ragnok, please administer the test though Amelia, I would summon the Knotts despite this, he is a Knott even if he is not the missing child. He needs...he is safer with the dark families."

She could not believe he was truly thinking that. He had been very anti-dark families during the war. "Sirius..."

"They will not leave him with muggles who killed my godson," Sirius growled angrily. "Who killed an innocent child. Do you not see the scars amelia. Do you not see how small he is? Even if he is 13, not fifteen, children do not come this small unless there is a reason. He is not mixed blood...he's...'

"Severely malnourished," Bill said. "No magic in the majority of the scars which means they were caused by muggle means, and if what my brothers say is true, was treated not only as a house-elf but also as a prisoner." This got him surprised looks. He had not really taken the twins overly seriously but what they had said worried him. Now it worried him even more. However, my brothers are trouble makers who no one believes so nothing could be done. Harry, Gabriel...whatever your name is, Weasley's stand by there own, light or dark lad. The test is simple, Gringotts secrets but requires a small amount of your blood."

He nodded as they went to the room though Amelia did send a summons to the Knotts before they waited for the results.

While waiting, Bill spoke up, knowing the boy needed some comfort. "Did you know I worked for the Knotts," Bill said getting warning looks from the goblins present. You did not talk Gringotts business. Bill wasn't stupid, he knew what could be said and what couldn't. 

Harry looked up surprised. "N-no."

"I cannot get you details, only that I was there for a few weeks doing work, they did not treat me like a blood traitor, the boy, your brother shown in these results, was a good kid, smart, interested in what we were doing, quiet. Nice overall. His parents, his papas a healer," another thought crossed his mind when he was reminded he was a muggle raised child. "Harry did you know its possible for two men to have children."

He eeped slightly, "that...what...no..."

"It is possible," Bill said gently. "The Knotts are all male. Tiberius and Emilio, both are purebloods. It is very easily done. It is potion oriented. Very possible...common too but two men can get married and have children. Harry, they seem like very nice people to me."

Harry was slightly relieved at that. Most Slytherin purebloods did not like the Weasley's so maybe they were different. "Do...do you think they'd want me."

"More than anything, who wouldn't," Bill returned. "Hell, my mom practically adopted you. You have got Sirius Black here calling you puppy, you've enchanted all my siblings, I think they will love you. If they don't, we will hex them black and blue, you will go live with Sirius who clearly cares about you and we move on from there."

"It's never that easy."

"Sirius Black is one of the richest people in the wizarding world if he wants it to it goes that way," Bill said. Dark doesn't mean evil...I have an uncle who supported Voldemort. Even if we are all light. Before he went nutters that is, and started targeting an innocent kid, he had goals that purebloods supported. It doesn't make him a bad person, no matter what people say. Not all death eaters or dark wizards are monsters. 

Harry nodded relieved. "I...I'm kinda tired."  


"The glamour was draining your magic," Bill said honestly surprised he was as coherent as he was. "You'll be tired for a while. Here are some potions that will help."

He took them after Sirius looked them over. "Good call on the calming potion," Sirius said as he rested on a chair as they waited.

"My scans weren't very descriptive, I was looking for magic but...he will need a healer very soon," Bill said. He had seen signs of long term problems that should have been picked up at Hogwarts. He was not treated kindly. "He's in pretty bad shape

"I'm aware, I've already done plenty of healing," Sirius said darkly. 

  
It was not long before the door to the room opened and the Knotts were escorted in. Neither showed much emotion on entry but seeing Sirius there was well obviously confused them. Any summons from the ministry was strange, but to be summoned to Gringotts even more so. "Madam Bones, why were we summoned," Tiberius Knott demanded roughly. He did not have the time, nor patience to deal with whatever they were whining about now.  
Sirius interrupted, having a feeling they would prefer to talk to him than an auror. He remembered how it felt like to be a known dark wizard facing them. "I asked you to be summoned."  
"Lord Black," he said nodding. "May I ask why."  
"Pup," he said gently as the boy stood up and went to his side shaking slightly even under the effects of the calming potion. These were his parents. He did not know what to think of that.  
It was Emilio Knott who dropped to his knees in front of the boy looking at him. It took barely a moment for him to recognize who the child was. "Gabriel," he whispered. Despite how impossible it was, he knew this was his son.   
"Lio," Tiberius started not believing that to be possible.  
Emilio glared back up at him. "Do not Lio, me Tiberius, I would recognize my child anywhere," he said before turning back to the boy in front of him amazed. Tiberius got a good look at him, his shirt was over the shoulder revealing the birthmark as he went closer crouching down.   
"Merlin," the pureblood said his mask of indifference shattering, "Gabe," he choked out.  
Harry now known as Gabriel shook slightly seeing them both. His mind went to images too good to be true, memories he had thought false because...they just weren't possible. He had no idea what to say or think. After all, they were his fathers. He glanced up at Sirius not sure what to do.  
"Pup, its okay," Sirius said seeing he was overwhelmed. "We have the Gringotts tests to prove he is really Gabriel Knott."  
"How," Emilio choked out. "How did you find my baby boy?" It was really him. Gringotts tests never lied.   
"Because the people who had him, killed my godson," Sirius said bluntly since the just saying the words caused him pain. Knowing how badly he had failed James's son.   
"Impossible the world would know if Harry Potter died," Tiberius said. The boy who lived was too well known for that not to have been publicized everywhere. And he did not understand the connections his Gabriel would have to the boy hero.   
"When he was..." Sirius stopped for a moment catching his bearings. Trying to find the words that needed to be said. "From what we found out today, five years old," Sirius stated. "And a little boy was kidnapped from St. Mungos as his replacement. A little three-year-old, since no one would believe a five-year-old was Harry Potter. My godson, would have been heavily neglected and likely too small for his age so they abducted your son to replace him under heavy-duty blood glamours."  
Emilio pulled Gabriel into a hug, talking softly in Italian not that Gabriel recognized the words. He just took comfort in the hug, which felt so familiar. Even the softly spoken words seemed familiar but he had no memory of the language being spoken. "Merlin, my baby boy has all grown up."  
When he was let go, he swayed slightly on his feet. "Pup, you okay, Sirius questioned worriedly. He had lost the rest of his color and his eyes looked droopy.  
"I...I don't know," he admitted tiredly.   
"Careful, you look ready to fall over," Sirius said taking his arm gently. He looked to the curse breaker in the room guessing it may have had something to do with the ritual.   
"He may be," Bill said getting him settled on a couch, "dropping the glamour's was extremely draining. He is probably beyond exhausted."  
Sirius got him settled and he was asleep moments later despite protesting. "I'm surprised he lasted that long," Sirius admitted running his fingers through his hair gently. "Probably only did out of fear...."  
The Knotts refused to let the child they had lost out of there sight but they had questions that needed answers. "How," Emilio demanded. "How is this possible...how did this happen and what do you mean replacing Harry Potter?"  
Those questions had been something Amelia had been wondering since this started. The brief explanations weren't enough to help her understand it at all. "I am curious as well," Amelia said. "Sirius can you explain this a bit better for us."  
He had known an explanation would be necessary but it was not easy for him to say. He would do it anyway. He would do just about anything to help the boy he had grown to care about. "I suppose I will begin with when I came into the picture," he declared. "As everyone is aware, I escaped Azkaban about two years ago and was declared innocent at the end of the school year when they brought the rat to the ministry...my brilliant little pup caught him after he killed Cedric Diggory and I was freed."   
"Of course," Amelia stated.   
"I spent the year my godson would have been thirteen watching him, from the moment he ran away from the muggles home to when he made it to Hogwarts. Throughout the school year. I thought Azkaban was messing with my brain because parts of him he didn't fit. He looked close to what my godson should have but...he was so tiny. I knew things weren't right but well, dementor damage. I noticed he had what looked like a bruise on his shoulder the first time I saw him. It's hard to ignore. Only despite time passing, the bruise remained. Every time I saw him I could see it. We had secret meetings when he was in the tournament and it just felt wrong. Everything about him was slightly off. He wasn't being properly cared for that I knew for sure but during the tournament, the more I saw him, the more I noticed."  
" It was little things; the bruise wouldn't go away. his eyes were not the right shade of green, the way he acted just felt wrong. Finally, I realized he just couldn't be my godson anymore and I confronted him. Probably rougher then I intended to. I know that I scared him at the time but I was still a bit unhinged from Azkaban. I demanded to know who he was. He kept claiming Harry but...he smelled of lies. Finally, he broke down and begged me not to tell anyone. Told me his story."  
"And his story is," Amelia demanded. It was obvious now that it was true but it was still extremely difficult to believe.   
"That he didn't know who he really was but if anyone found out that he wasn't the real Harry, his guardians would kill him just like they did the first Harry Potter," Sirius said. "It took a lot of prompting to get him to admit to anything. He is absolutely terrified of his guardians and he doesn't know much. Only that he woke up screaming for his parents, that someone did some ritual or something, that someone carved a lightning bolt into his forehead and he was told that his name was Harry Potter, his parents were dead and he was threatened and told if he claimed differently, he would be killed. After a short while, they claimed any mention of him not being the real Harry was him being crazy and stupid. He felt half crazy for thinking it but he has pretty clear memories of what he went through."  
"Oh merlin," Emilio said horrified as his husband held him. How could someone do that to such a small innocent child? His Gabriel had only been three-years-old when he was abducted. To do such a monstrous thing to a child was beyond anything he had imagined. "I'll kill whoever hurt my baby."  
"That is a long list of people," Sirius said. So many people had hurt the child on the couch, Sirius doubted that he could name them all. "Look, I'm sure you can guess that the people who abused my godson to the point where he died, wouldn't have treated him any better. They hated magic and despised being stuck with a wizarding child. From what Har...Gabriel has told me, they were incredibly violent. Especially with any sign, he was a wizard. That is bad enough, but you also got to remember, he's two years younger than my Harry."  
"Of course, he is only twelve," Emilio said.   
"No, think about it," Sirius said realizing that they didn't put it together as he was. The idea of it was horrifying. He was so young. Sirius had suspected he was younger than his Harry but he had not expected how young he really was. "He started Hogwarts at nine and people wondered why he struggled so much in some classes, his core wasn't developed enough to do many spells, he went through everything younger than we thought he was. The tournament, where he faced dragons, merpeople, and then was nearly killed and placed under the cruciotus curse, he wasn't 14 which was horrifying enough, he was only 12."  
"Merlin," Amelia said horrified. That fact had not dawned on her. He wasn't even a teenager and he had faced more than most adults.   
The Knotts stared in horror. They had not even put together that what Harry had suffered, was truly done to there precious son. "That's not even touching the horror of his school years. He was worried and faced me supposedly trying to kill him at 11, the petrifications and while, he wouldn't tell me what the beast he fought and nearly died fighting was but he did that at ten, and at nine, a professor tried to kill him," Sirius stated. "He started Hogwarts as a child of nine. A baby, eleven is horrifying enough but, he was nine. And so everything was a struggle for him. More then it would be for anyone else. All the while carrying this secret, not knowing who he really was. and knowing he was replacing a dead child and too scared to tell anyone."  
It took a few minutes for anyone to speak since that was a horrifying thing to imagine. "And not even telling a wizard if they were muggles," Amelia pointed out.   
"The scar was caused by a curse," Sirius reminded. "He remembers the wand and the pain, no he doesn't trust wizards," Sirius said. There were universal flinches at that statement.   
Emilio crouched beside his unconscious son. He had spent years wondering what his son had suffered through, this had not even been something he had thought of in his worst nightmares. "My poor baby," Emilio said.  
Sirius had something else that needed to be explained to them. "You should also be aware, I brought him to Gringotts without his guardians knowing, got him in the dead of the night and brought him here at first light. I made sure no one would notice but eventually, someone will realize I essentially abducted him."  
"I will ensure there are no ramifications," Amelia stated. "I, of course, will have more questions."  
"I want the muggles arrested," Tiberius said. He wasn't going to let anyone who hurt his son get away with it. He wanted them to pay for hurting him. "And kissed, for daring to lay a hand on my son. I want everyone who could have known about it to pay. He is to be returned to our custody immediately, Sirius, you claimed you healed him."  
"Spent a good four hours doing so," he said without hesitation. There had been so many injuries. The length of time it took horrified them as few injuries took that long. "But he is not healthy, he will need to be cared for by a proper healer. Shows signs of malnutrition but he is healthy enough for the moment."  
Tiberius nodded already making plans on how best to help his son. "You are to come to stay with us," Tiberius growled.  
"Tiberius," Emilio warned, his husband was always making demands, it would not do well to make enemies with the one who had saved there son. "Say please."  
Tiberius was not at all bothered by the rough way he said it. No, it was necessary and would happen. "There is no possible way Gabriel will be comfortable with us right away, but he feels safe with you we have plenty of room."  
Sirius was actually pleased with the demand. He wanted to stay close to the boy and it showed that they were thinking of what was in his best interest. "Considering only the light side had access to the Dursleys and they are currently invading my family home, I'll take you up on that," Sirius said. "Because right now, he is the only thing that matters. I chose to go after Peter twelve years ago, most of my reasons were sound but a good part of it was revenge and my godson, the boy who I loved like he was my own child, was killed by his guardians, the people who were to care for him. I'm not risking Gabriel, not after everything."  
They seemed pleased with that explanation. "We will do a full investigation," Amelia promised. "And he is already in your custody."  
"How full," Sirius demanded. "Will it be ignored that the one who placed my godson with the Dursleys was Albus Dumbledore. Will it be overlooked that only supposed war heroes knew where my godson was. It was not publicized."  
Amelia nodded, it wouldn't be easy but she would do her job. "I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to ensure justice is done, for Harry as well as Gabriel."  
Sirius nodded excepting her promise. "Bill, will he wake up soon," Sirius said worried about how quick he fell unconscious. He knew rituals though and they were often tiring. Asking the professional in the room seemed to be a wise choice.   
Bill glanced up tiredly from where he was sitting beside him. It was clear that the ritual had taken a lot out of the redhead as well. "Likely not, honestly, it is just saying how powerful he truly is to have been awake at all. We broke a decade worth of blood bindings, some of the most advanced available. He was lucky to be awake at all once we finished. He'll probably sleep a good twelve to twenty-four hours, maybe longer since he's physically weak from mistreatment. I cannot give you a better estimate than that."  
Tiberius carefully picked him up, gently as to not hurt him. Thanking them all for there help. He held his son tightly, relieved to finally be bringing him home though he had more questions than answers. At the moment, all he cared about was the fact that he had his son in his arms. 


	2. Chapter 2

**HHH**

**Disclaimer: If you can recognize it, I do not own it. Also just restating. I know I spelled Knott wrong but I am not changing it because that is just too much to change.**

**Tiberius was the one who set his oldest son down and explained everything. It took some time for it to settle in. In the end though, Theodore just stared in absolute shock. Then he became horrified about what that meant for them as a family. He was reminded of everything he had ever done to the Gryffindor or what he had allowed to be done. All this time it was his baby brother. The idea of it horrified him. "Oh merlin he's going to hate me," Theodore said. "All this time, he was Harry Potter. For four years, I knew him for four years. He's going to hate me."**

**Tiberius had not thought about how that fact would hurt his son. It did make things more complicated. "Oh Theodore," Tiberius said pulling him into a hug.**

**Now more then ever, Theodore was horrified by his actions and ashamed to have to tell his father what the students at school had done. "Dad, we were so mean to him, all the Slytherins. Malfoys gang went out of there way to make him miserable and I never stopped them. I let them mock and ridicule my baby brother..."**

**"You didn't know Theo," Tiberius said gently. He had no way of knowing, that was hardly his fault.**

**"I let them bully him and then the tournament and people tried to kill him," Theodore sobbed. Suddenly having your brother appear after ten years was overwhelming and he couldn't help but feel guilty for failing to protect him. "He's only 13...oh merlin."**

**"Shhh, its okay Theo," he said gently letting all the worries and fears slip from the 15-year-olds mouth. He comforted him as best he could knowing that nothing would fix the fact that their youngest son who was torn from them was in the other room.**

*******

**Theodore was sitting by his brother's bedside, they were taking turns and Tiberius forced Emilio to go shower and get some food so Theo promised not to leave. They didn't expect him awake for another half dozen hours at least.**

**So he wasn't expecting the boy in the bed to slowly wake up and look around, panicking slightly. "It's okay," Theo said quickly seeing him jump up. He stayed back having known the boy was fairly jumpy.**

**Gabriel blinked at him before his eyes widened in realization. It was clearly not a dream if he was in front of Theodore Knott. "That...that really happened," he asked.**

**Theo nodded not sure what to say. "Si-Sirius," he asked. "Wh-wheres Sirius?"**

**"He's in the other room, he passed out, physical and magical exhaustion I think dad said. Dad took Papa to get cleaned up, you've been sleeping about ten hours from when you got here."**

**Gabriel wasn't comfortable with the thought that so much time had passed without him realizing. "Th-Theodore right," Gabriel asked.**

**The older boy nodded. "Theo or Teddy," he offered.**

**Gabriel's eyes widened slightly at the name. Memories of screaming for teddy, having thought it was a teddy bear. He remembered the older boy, as a child, but he looked so different. He never put the two together. Having thought most of those memories as dreams too good to be true. "Teddy," He repeated softly. "You use to go by Teddy...I...Teddybear..."**

**Theo too stopped in shock and he grinned, could he actually remember him? He had been so young it was hard to believe. "Yeah, and you were angel boy," he explained. "Because Gabriel is an angel. You remember."**

**"A little...I think," he admitted. "But its sort of befuddled in my head."**

**"That's okay," Teddy said. just glad that he remembered anything. "You were only three, so it's bound to be befuddled." Theodore took a breath knowing he had to apologize. He hoped it would be enough for the other boy to give them a chance. "I'm so sorry Gabriel. I know I've been a git at school but I swear if I had any idea you were Gabriel I wouldn't...I'm so sorry."**

**Gabriel was confused, he tried to think of a moment that Theodore was a git. Out of all the Slytherins, he was pretty unremarkable. he never sent hexes at his back and he had never verbally attacked him, he never went out of his way to make life difficult. "Um, I'm not really sure what you're apologizing for," Gabriel admitted. There was absolutely nothing that he thought he had to apologize for.**

**"I've been a git..."**

**"I'm honestly trying to figure out when you've been a git," Gabriel admitted. "But I can't think of one."**

**His eyes widened slightly in surprise. Surely the other boy couldn't be serious. He had been so mean to him. "I wore that stupid badge and I never stopped Malfoys group from picking on you and...I never protected you."**

**"Why would you protect a Gryffindor," Gabriel asked. "You didn't know, we weren't friends and we hadn't spoken a few words to each other. Besides three-quarters of the school wore those badges. All the Slytherins did. Wh-why would that bother me? You didn't go out of your way to cause me problems. I don't think you've ever said two words to me."**

**"You...you don't hate me," Theo asked, it sounding too good to be true. "But...I'm a Slytherin."**

**"Your not Malfoy," Gabriel said deciding to make it clear right away. He had never expected an apology at all. "So honestly, I don't really have any reason not to like you. I don't really get that house thing...I mean..." he hesitated here not sure if he should say it but it was a Slytherin family. "the hat wanted me in Slytherin but I chose not to cause of Malfoy. I asked it to put me anywhere else, and I didn't think people would be happy with Harry Potter in Slytherin...even if I wasn't him."**

**Theodore couldn't hold himself back and pulled the younger boy into a hug startling him. Gabriel did not have a lot of experience with hugs. "I can't believe you are really here, your alive...merlin I can't believe..."**

**Gabriel awkwardly patted his back. "I kinda can't believe it either."**

**Theodore pulled away wiping his eyes slightly. His brother was really here and awake. He realized pretty quickly that he should run to get his parents. They'd want to know he was awake. "I should go get dad and papa."**

**Gabriel looked hesitant. He was a bit nurvous to see them again something Theodore quickly picked up on. "Um, dad and papa? Which...which is which?"**

**"Dad is Tiberius and Papa is Emilio," Theodore said. "They don't like being called father, it is too formal. Papa hates formal and all that pureblood politics nonsense. Dad, well he loves papa and will agree to whatever he wants."**

**Gabriel tried to remember which was which. "Um...one hugged me a lot yesterday or earlier today," Gabriel had no idea what time of the day it was. "The other, well he hugged me too but one kept hugging me, I don't remember which is which."**

**"Okay, the huggy one is papa," Theodore said knowing without being there. While his dad was okay with physical affection, his papa loved hugs and was more willing to show it in public. "He'd have been fussier and honestly, he's a cuddler. Dads a bit more formal and stiff when in public. The huggy one was definitely papa. He loves hugs."**

**"Really," Gabriel asked not having expected it of what he knew from Slytherins. "Slytherins usually seem so formal."**

**"Yeah, we are because of politics and nonsense. But, only in public, private, we can act as Gryffindor or Hufflepuffy, as we want. Besides, papa was a Gryffindor. Dad was a Slytherin."**

**Gabriel was surprised at what he had heard. Not having expected it. Still, it made him a bit more hopeful that maybe, just maybe he could fit in here. "What are they like? I mean, you don't have to tell me but I was just..." He took a breath. "I just dont really know what to expect."**

**Theodore had absolutely no problem telling him anything he wanted to hear. Especially if it would help him be more comfortable here. The last thing he wanted was his baby brother to be frightened of them. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know," Theodore promised without hesitation. "Even before I go get them and tell them your awake if you'd like. It must be terrifying to be thrust into a house with strangers all of a sudden. Plus we are mostly Slytherin strangers. Dad and papa asked Sirius to stay to make you more comfortable. He's going to be living here for a while so you don't have anything to worry about."**

**"R-really," Gabriel asked shocked. "He is?"**

**"They missed you so much, Gabriel. They only want you happy and I think papa and Lord Black were friends," Theodore said. "I honestly don't even know what to say. We had hoped someone would find you someday but we never really expected it. Not after ten years. What do you want to know? I will tell you anything."**

**He wanted to know a lot of things but suddenly his questions dried up. He did have one big one though. "How did I get missing, I don't really remember a lot."**

**That was a tough question. Theodore, of course, knew most of the details but his parents rarely spoke about it. "You got sick," Theodore said cringing. "I only remember a bit, I was five and everything happened so fast. You were in an isolation ward because of dragon pox. I had to too. It was during an epidemic. I was sicker I think and we were in different rooms. The healers sent dad and papa out of the hospital. Because of how messy things were. They did not like people in the room more than necessary since they could get in the way. Then you just weren't there. Someone had broken into the ward. We were finally getting better, past the danger stage. So dad and papa had felt it was safe to finally get some rest themselves. We had been in Mungos for over a week. I don't even know what happened. No one really did. You just suddenly weren't there. The war had been over for a while, everyone was in a time of peace so no one expected something like that to happen. Dad and papa weren't heavily involved in the war either. So no one knew why you would be taken."**

**"I was the right size...probably a bit skinny from being sick," Gabriel realized. It made sense why he would be chosen. He was likely close to the same size Harry had been when he was alive. Plus he remembered Sirius mentioning they were blood-related to the Potters back a few generations so it would be possible to do the spells needed to change him into Harry. "I close in age." Gabriel wondered for a moment if they didn't mean to grab his brother, he was the same age as Harry Potter so it would have made more sense. He would not want his brother to have suffered living with the Dursleys though. He would not wish that on anyone. His brother, that was a great thought. He had a brother. A brother who seemed to want him as a brother. "That's probably all they cared about. They probably didn't care what family I came from."**

**"Dad and papa were heartbroken when you were gone," Theodore said. "Crushed. They looked everywhere, used old contacts to search for you. Bagged for answers but they couldn't find any trace of you. They tried to find you. I swear they tried everything."**

**"I believe you," Gabriel said and he really did. "What are they like..."**

**"Dads, well he's my big tough dad," Theodore said. "He likes flying and he's really patient. A lot of the other Slytherins parents are really demanding but not dad and papa, they just want us to be happy. Papa, hes honestly, a Hufflepuff in disguise. Cuddly but fierce. Once someone said something bad about me being the son of a death eater though really my granddad was one and my uncle, not my dad and papa, they weren't death eaters, I swear." He knew how bad people could react to the very idea of that and he had been the boy who lived. He would probably take that worse than most.**

**"I honestly don't care if they were," Gabriel admitted. He really didn't. While he did not like death eaters. He couldn't bring himself to care anymore. He had a family. "Because as long as they don't want to hurt me, I don't care. I never wanted to fight. It was Harry's fight, not mine. No one ever asked."**

**Theodore let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He continued where he had left off in his moment of panic. "Well, someone went at me for being a death eater spawn, a grown adult, papa ripped him a new arse. Normally he's quiet and caring but if someone insulted us, he'd get protective. I don't even know how to explain them. I've never really thought about it before. They are just my parents you know."**

**"I guess," Gabriel admitted.**

**"Our parents because your home now," Theodore corrected.**

**Gabriel was still nervous. "I...what if they don't like me," Gabriel asked. He cringed, he had not meant to say his worry out loud but he quickly realized he had.**

**"Gabriel. Your there son, that means they love you no matter what," Theodore said. "That's what being family means. Even if your...a spoiled git, they'll still love you. Its what family does. Come on, we will go tell them you're up. you are my baby brother, that means if anyone gives you a hard time, I get to hex them. Even if it is my parents though I know they wont."**

**Gabriel had to grin, remembering the twins saying the exact same thing to him and Ron after a group of Slytherins gave them a hard time. He had a brother. Merlin that was bloody brilliant.**

**"Alright," he agreed.**

**"Besides, Gryffindors go forthright," Theodore offered.**

**Gabriel nodded, "yeah," he agreed.**

**"Sirius first or dad and papa, whatever you want," Theodore said.**

**"I...I do not want to disturb them."**

**"Dad had to drag papa away, you won't be disturbing anyone," Theodore promised.**

**"Alright," he agreed as they went out and ended up seeing them arguing.**

**"Tiberius, I want to go out and see my son."**

**"Emilio, you need rest, mi amore...I will be sitting with him, he should be sleeping for at least five more hours. I will watch over him I promise."**

**"I'm not tired."**

**"Yes, you are Emilio, you had been working for hours when we got the call. Besides, you want to be awake when he is. do you not? Look Theo is with him now. I'll be sitting with him. He will be fine."**

**"NO," He said angrily. "Last time I let him out of my sight he was gone. Ten years Tiberius, I cannot lose my baby again. Merlin, I need to go back to him."**

**Tiberius knew how his husband felt but he could also see how exhausted he was. Besides, the house was protected. Something that Emilio would realize if he wasn't so stressed and tired. "Emilio, you need to calm down for a moment, take a deep breath," Tiberius said.**

**That was clearly the wrong thing to say and did not calm his temper in the least. "Don't you tell me to take a deep breath, Tiberius Gabriel."**

**Tiberius tried to get him to stop fussing while Theodore looked at his brother. "Papa gets worried a bit. He wrote to me every day of school, my first year and he came to the school three times when I got too busy to write back. He's afraid we will disappear when he's not looking. You should expect to be checked up on a lot. Probably daily. At least for a year or two. Sorry in advance but, papa worries."**

**"I don't think I'll mind," Gabriel admitted. Someone worrying about where he was, what he was doing if he was okay. It would make a nice change. "Should we tell them I'm awake."**

**"Probably," Theodore admitted. "Dad, Papa," he said causing them to jump up. "Gabriel is awake."**

**They turned to look at him and both fussed over the 12-year-old who looked at them in complete shock slightly overwhelmed as he was led back to bed.**


End file.
